Stillness of the Force
by Black-Fl0wer
Summary: Vaders "Exekutor" bekommt Sturmtruppen-Zuwachs: Nach dem unfreiwilligen Tod des letzten Kommandanten muss ein neuer her. Oder besser: eine neue. Während der dunkle Lord wie immer an Leistungen interessiert ist, verfolgt die Neubesetzung an Bord ihre eigenen Pläne. Offene Rechnungen sollten beglichen werden... KEINE Pairing-Geschichte, T-Rating für vereinzelte gewalthaltige Passagen


**Author's Note:** Da ich im Moment etwas Zeit habe, habe ich mich entschlossen, eine alte Fanfiction von mir um- und damit neu zu schreiben. _Stillness of the Force_ (dt.: _Die Stille der Macht_) handelt dabei von der imperialen Sturmtruppen-Offizierin Avis Bloxam, die an Darth Vaders Flaggschiff _Exekutor _versetzt wird. Während Vader in erster Linie an einem geeigneten Nachfolger des von ihm erwürgten vorangegangenen Kommandanten interessiert ist, verfolgt Avis ganz eigene Pläne. Welche das sind und was ihre Vergangenheit ausmacht, das wird dann in den späteren Kapiteln deutlich.

Ich möchte übrigens darauf hinweisen, dass diese **keine** Pairing-Geschichte wird. Ich sehe mich einfach nicht geeignet für solche Dinge. Das überlasse ich anderen Autoren.

Diese Geschichte verfolgt keinen kommerziellen Zweck; ebenso gehören weder Star Wars, noch seine Charaktere - bis auf Avis - mir. Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen. :o)

**Stillness of the Force - Kapitel 1**

Das war also der neue Offizier der _Exekutor_-Sturmtruppeneinheit. Reichlich klein, fand Kendal Ozzel. Der Neue war vielleicht etwas über 1,65 m _groß_ – und damit normalerweise nicht geeignet für die imperialen Sturmtruppen. Seitdem die einstigen Klone zur Neige gingen, wurden weitestgehend normale Menschen auf entsprechenden imperialen Akademien ausgebildet. Vorzugsweise _männlich_.

Ozzel, seines Zeichens Admiral der _Exekutor_, rümpfte kaum merklich die Nase. Der Grund dafür: der neue Offizier war weiblich – klar also, dass sie die Normgröße nicht erfüllen konnte. Wäre es nach ihm selbst gegangen, dann hätte diese Person auf Lord Vaders Schiff niemals Fuß zu fassen bekommen. Frauen waren seiner Meinung nach viel zu schwach für das imperiale Militär.

Doch es ging hier nicht darum, was Ozzel dachte oder für gut befand; Lord Vader hatte auf diesem Schiff das Sagen und niemals hätte er sich auch nur ansatzweise angemaßt, die Entscheidungen des Sith-Lords in Frage zu stellen. Denn genau dessen Entscheidung war die Rekrutierung dieser Frau gewesen.

Die Neue blieb schließlich vor ihm stehen. Weiße Panzerrüstung, weißer Helm… und diese kleine Körperstatur. Was war es noch gleich gewesen, das Lord Vader dazu veranlasst hatte, den alten Sturmtruppen-Offizier durch diesen Zwerg hier zu ersetzen? Ach ja, der enorm schnelle Aufstieg, den diese Person hingelegt hatte. Das, und die Tatsache, dass der alte Offizier leider das Zeitliche gesegnet hatte. In einer relativ überschaubaren Zeitspanne hatte sich die neue Offizierin der _Exekutor_ vom Rang eines Rekruten zu dem eines Sergeant hochgearbeitet. Und war danach zum Offiziersrang aufgestiegen. In diversen Befunden, die ihre Vorgesetzten in der Vergangenheit über ihre Leistungen angefertigt und vorgelegt hatten, wurden stets ihre außerordentlichen Reflexe, ihr Kalkül, ihr scharfer Verstand und bedingungslose Loyalität hervorgehoben. Lord Vader machte keinen Unterschied zwischen Mann und Frau – für ihn zählte nur die Leistung. Und in diesem Falle schien diese für ihn zu stimmen. 1,65 m hin oder her.

„Kommandant Bloxam.", stellte Ozzel monoton fest.

„Zu Ihren Diensten, Admiral." Die Frau unter der Panzerung salutierte gehorsam.

Bloxam. Vorname Avis. 25 Jahre alt. Dienstnummer TK-3125. Besuchte die imperiale Akademie auf Carida. Schlug sich bemerkenswert gut durch das harte Training und startete eine kleine Karriere beim Imperium. Ozzel kannte den Lebenslauf bereits auswendig.

„Lord Vader sollte in wenigen Minuten für ein kurzes Briefing da sein. Danach werde ich veranlassen, dass man Ihnen Ihre neue Unterkunft zeigt." Der Admiral klang alles andere als begeistert, ja fast schon überheblich. Die Kleine würde versagen, und Lord Vader sie aus dem Weg schaffen wie all die anderen. Auf der _Exekutor_ – wie eigentlich an allen Orten, die der Sith-Lord zu besuchen pflegte – herrschte ein hoher Verschleiß an Soldaten und Offizieren jeden Ranges. Ozzel war der Meinung, dass er in seiner Beförderung zum Admiral vor vielen Jahren ebenso vom Tod seines erwürgten Vorgängers profitiert hatte. Bisher hatte _er_ Lord Vader anscheinend auch noch nicht enttäuscht, doch jeglicher Job im Imperium – _unter Vader_ – bargen stets ein gewisses Risiko.

Kommandant Bloxam vor ihm quittierte mit einem Nicken.

* * *

Avis war schon sehr gespannt auf Darth Vader. Den von allen gefürchteten Sith-Lord, der anscheinend ein Faible dafür hatte, seine Bediensteten zu erwürgen. Oder ihre Organe von innen heraus zu zerquetschen – die Macht war schon etwas Großartiges. Wenn man sie denn beherrschen konnte.

Die neue Offizierin nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und schaute sich im riesigen Hangar der _Exekutor_ um, in dem sie vor wenigen Minuten angekommen war. Hier herrschte reges Treiben; Droiden gleichsam wie Menschen verrichteten ihre Arbeit. Kurzum, Vaders Flaggschiff sah aus wie jeder andere Sternzerstörer auch, nur war alles hundertmal größer.

Ihr Blick kam wieder auf Admiral Ozzel zum Ruhen. Ja, sie hatte ihre Hausaufgaben brav gemacht. Der schnauzbärtige Admiral der _Exekutor_. Arrogant und selbstgefällig – und zudem nicht sonderlich beliebt. Selbst bei Lord Vader nicht, das war kein Geheimnis. Der gute Mann war zur Zeit seines Dienstes auf der _Reprisal _in einen ungeklärten Vorfall verwickelt gewesen. Es gab Gerüchte, dass er einen Anschlag auf die Hand des Imperators auf Gepparin angeordnet habe. Wirklich mehr darüber wusste Avis jedoch nicht.

Sie bemerkte, dass sich ein großgewachsener Sturmtruppler neben den Admiral gesellt hatte, das E-11-Blastermodell vor der Brust tragend. Das war dann wohl einer ihrer zukünftigen Truppe.

„Wie lautet deine Dienstnummer?", fragte Avis den Soldaten.

Ein wenig aufgeschreckt korrigierte der sofort seine Körperhaltung und antwortete: „TK-4716, Sir."

Sir? Avis begann unweigerlich unter ihrem Helm zu grinsen. Der Filter musste ihre Stimme tatsächlich so verzerren, dass man im ersten Moment nicht annahm, dass sie eine Frau war. Von der Rüstung ganz zu schweigen.

„Und Name?", fragte sie weiter, während Ozzel das Spielchen aufmerksam verfolgte.

„Ähh… Patu, Sir."

Bemerkenswerterweise konnte jedoch jeder der hier an Anwesenden die Nervosität des Sturmtrupplers unter dessen Helmfilter heraushören. Avis schien Gefallen daran zu finden.

„Gut, Patu.", begann sie dann. „Für die Zukunft merkst du dir, mich mit _Kommandant_ oder _M'am _anzusprechen. Dein neuer Vorgesetzter ist nämlich eine Frau." Ihre Hand tätschelte die rechte Seite von Nr. 4716s Helm. „Verstanden?"

„J-ja, Sir… Ähm, ich meine M'am! Kommandant!"

Doch mit einem Mal änderte sich die Atmosphäre, die im gesamten Hangar herrschte. Avis bemerkte, dass einige der Droiden, die bis eben noch herum wuselten und Arbeiten nachgingen, sich zurückzogen oder einfach nur innehielten. Einige Sturmtruppler in weiter Entfernung salutierten – und da konnte sie ihn auch schon durch die verdunkelten Linsen ihres Helmes sehen: Darth Vader. Den Sith-Lord höchstpersönlich. Eine große Gestalt, die sich nun zielstrebig auf Ozzel, sie und Nr. 4716 zubewegte. Der Umhang wehte fast majestätisch hinter ihm her.

Die Offizierin hatte ihn in dieser Form noch nie live erlebt. Sie musste zugeben, Vader war wirklich respekteinflößend. Die schwarze Gestalte durchquerte den Hangar und blieb schließlich neben Ozzel stehen. Dieser hatte bereits die Hände hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt und verneigte sich leicht. Nr. 4716 wie auch Avis taten dasselbe.

„Willkommen, Lord Vader.", begann der schnauzbärtige Admiral. „Das ist der neue Of-"

„Kommandant Bloxam.", fiel ihm der dunkle Lord dann aber sofort ins Wort und wandte sich damit unverzüglich an Avis.

Sie konnte nicht sagen, ob Vader sie hinter seiner Maske musterte. Aus diesem _Gesicht_ war einfach gar nichts zu lesen. Dafür wusste dieses mechanisch klingende Atmen nervös zu machen.

„Lord Vader. Ich freue mich, dass Ihr in meinen Fähigkeiten Potenzial genug seht, um mich für Euch arbeiten zu lassen. Eure Schiff ist wirklich enorm."

„Sparen Sie sich die Floskeln, Kommandant.", entgegnete der Sith-Lord rau. „Ihre Leistungen für das _Imperium _waren bisher sehr konstant. Um Ihretwillen hoffe ich, dass Sie diese Arbeitsweise beibehalten."

„Natürlich, Lord Vader."

„Sollten Sie in irgendeiner Art und Weise scheitern, erwartet Sie dasselbe wie Ihren Vorgänger. Das Imperium duldet keine Misserfolge. Ich erwarte von Ihnen vollkommene Loyalität und Einsatzbereitschaft."

„Ja, Lord Vader." Die Worte kamen fast automatisch über Avis' Lippen.

„Ozzel!" Vader wandte sein maskiertes Gesicht hinüber zu dem Admiral. „Sorgen Sie dafür, dass man Kommandant Bloxam ihr Quartier zeigt!" Dann drehte er sich zurück zu dem neuen Besatzungsmitglied. „Ich erwarte Sie später zu einer Einsatzbesprechung, Kommandant."

„Jawohl, Lord Vader." Avis verneigte sich abermals ehrfürchtig, ehe der Sith-Lord sich umdrehte und wieder davon stürmte.

Ozzel nickte ihr zu. „Also gut, Kommandant… Bloxam. Kommen Sie."

Die Soldatin folgte dem Admiral schweigsam, vorbei an Nr. 4716, dem selbst unter seiner Panzerung anzusehen war, wie gestresst er war. Das schien ein wirklich vielversprechender erster Arbeitstag auf der _Exekutor_ zu werden. Kaum angekommen, durfte sie sich mit Ozzels Feindseligkeit und einem nicht ganz so zufrieden wirkenden Sith-Lord konfrontieren. Wenigstens würde sie aber schon ganz bald dazu kommen, ihre Fähigkeiten unter Beweis zu stellen. Auf die von Vader angesprochene Einsatzbesprechung war sie daher schon sehr gespannt.

Nach scheinbar endlos vielen Gängen und einigen Aufzugfahrten kreuz und quer durch den Sternzerstörer blieb Ozzel schließlich vor einer Tür stehen. „Das hier ist Ihr Quartier. Alle weiteren Instruktionen bezüglich des Meetings lasse ich Ihnen noch zukommen. Nutzen Sie die Zeit und ruhen Sie sich von dem Flug aus."

Damit wandte sich der Admiral ab und Avis blieb allein vor der Quartierstür zurück. Sie berührte das Eingabefeld links von ihr und die Tür öffnete sich nach oben, so dass sie eintreten konnte. Anstatt drinnen zu warten, dass sich das schwere Metall wieder von allein herabsenkte, machte die Offizierin eine kleine Handbewegung. Sofort war die Tür wieder verschlossen.

Das war also der berühmte Darth Vader gewesen. Zielstrebig, erbarmungslos. Sie setzte ihren Helm ab und platzierte ihn auf einem Schreibtisch an der linken Wand ihrer Räumlichkeiten. Ihre kurzen roten Haare darunter waren zu einem winzigen Zopf gebunden.

_Nett _hatte sie es hier, sogar mit Fenster und eigenem Bad. Ansonsten steril, wie es so häufig der Fall war. Avis ließ sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch fallen und stützte dann ihr Kinn auf ihrer behandschuhten Hand ab. Sie durfte Vader unter keinen Umständen enttäuschen. Und sie war sich ganz sicher, dass sie ihn eines Tages eher überraschen würde.


End file.
